Indiscrétion
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Duo est harcelé par un mec, mais qui estce ? Et si c'était juste quelqu'un de maladroit ?


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : Indiscrétion

Source: Gundam Wing

Couple: Surpprise !

Genre : Yaoi, un peu Angst peut-être, POV de Duo, POV de Heero, bordel narratif, mais c'est fait exprès -

Disclaimers : Bah pour changer… : Pas à moi --° y en a VRAIMENT marre !!! Filez les moi !!! - Je veux tout ! La base, les bishou, et même leurs problèmes si ils sont livrés avec ! Je prends tout !

Bla bla (pour pas changer) : Fic écrite chez my Scoub, donc dédicacée à mon chien chéri ! Mais non pas Omer ! Scoub j'ai dis !!! - 

Notes : "pensées", « paroles »

- - - changement de point de vue

_**Indiscrétion**_

AC 202, une base Preventers de l'Europe Occidentale…

Dans les couloirs de l'aile Ouest, notre équipe sort de réunion. Une fois que la quinzaine de militaires s'est dispersée, je sors moi aussi, toujours le dernier à rassembler mes papiers. Au détour du couloir, quelqu'un m'attrape par le poignet et me plaque contre le mur, plaçant sa main sur mes yeux. Collé à moi, un torse musclé presse contre le mien. Je sens son odeur, il sent bon. Je sens des lèvres chaudes posées sur les miennes, puis une langue effrontée se glisser entre mes dents et caresser la mienne. Un tel baiser, procuré d'une telle façon… Mais qui ?! Je tente de me libérer de cette emprise… Une deuxième main rattrape mon poignet et le colle au dessus de ma tête, la personne me plaque un peu plus encore contre le mur, m'empêchant de bouger. Au bout d'un moment, mon agresseur me relâche et s'enfuit, disparaissant dans le labyrinthe des corridors. Je ne réagis pas, soufflé par autant de culot ! Qui ? Qui dans la base a bien pu oser ? Un soldat, j'ai senti ses plaques contre mon torse. Pas désagréable ce baiser… Mais il aurait pu faire ça autrement !

Duo rentra à sa chambre, la journée était terminée. Il rangea immédiatement ses papiers dans le dossier posé sur son bureau, histoire de ne pas les retrouver plein de café comme ça lui arrivait si souvent. Assis au bureau d'à côté, le Japonais Heero Yuy tapait imperturbable le rapport de sa journée. Pas de 'bonsoir', ni de 'comment ça a été ?', pas une once de gentillesse, même feinte, pas un rayon de sociabilité à l'horizon ! Désespérant comme à son habitude. Heero en mode Heero quoi…

Duo poussa un soupir, prit ses affaires de douche et se dirigea vers la salle des douches. Vive les salles de bain communes !

- - -

J'entrais sous la douche, l'eau tiède tombant sur ma peau, cela faisait tant de bien après une journée que l'on ne peut qualifier autrement que par les mots 'chiante' et 'épuisante'. Une journée classique à la base quoi…

Mes cheveux détachés, face au mur du fond, je posais les mains sur le mur et fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier le bien que faisait cette douche à mon corps. Soudain, je sentis à nouveau une main se poser sur mes yeux et une langue passer dans mon cou. Puis s'évanouir à nouveau dans la nature. Je sortis la tête de la douche, et scrutais la pièce… Rien. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Je fantasme ou quoi ?! Y a personne ! Tout à l'heure pourtant, c'est clair que c'était pas un rêve… Donc, je deviens pas complètement barge…

- - -

Duo rentra de la salle de bain, largua sa serviette humide sur son lit, et attrapa sa brosse à cheveux dans son armoire. S'asseyant sur son lit, il entreprit de démêler sa tignasse et de refaire sa tresse.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure d'énervement, il capitula. Heero amusé, bougea enfin de son bureau et vint lui proposer son aide. Wouah ! Heero qui passe en mode humain ! La vache !

« - Merci, c'est pas de refus…

- De rien, tu sais, t'as le droit de demander quand t'as besoin d'aide…

- Hein ? …euh…ok.

- … »

Un silence dérangeant était entrain de s'installer. Quelle idée aussi de lui sortir ça ! Depuis quand il aidait les gens lui ?! Duo se devait d'abattre l'ange qui passait… peu importait le moyen.

« - Tu sais quoi ?

- Hum ?

- Y a un mec qui me harcèle !

- Hein ?

- Ouais, tout à l'heure quand je suis sortit de la salle de réu, y a un mec qui m'a plaqué contre un mur pour m'embrasser ! Et tout à l'heure sous la douche, y a un gars qui s'est pointé, je suis sûr que c'était encore lui…

- T'as pas vu son visage ?

- Nan, à chaque fois il m'en a empêché.

- Et il embrassait bien ? »

''Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ? Il est où le rapport ? Parfois, il est vraiment spé Yuy…''

« - Bah… ouais, pas mal…

- …

- Mais c'est quoi cette question ?! »

Pas moyen de ne pas la sortir celle la ! Il était plus étrange encore que d'habitude là…

« - Bah nan, comme ça, pour parler…

- …

- J'ai fini !

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. »

- - -

La soirée passa et chacun reprit ses occupations avant d'aller tranquillement se coucher.

Le lendemain, même journée, toujours le sentiment d'être épié, toujours peur d'être surpris par ce mec au bout d'un couloir…

Le jour suivant encore et celui d'après pareil…

Le cinquième jour, il se sentit plus tranquille, mais le soir se fit lourd de pressentiments et en effet, cette nuit là ne fut pas comme les autres. Duo au beau milieu de la nuit fut réveillé par la personne qui se glissa dans son lit. Par réflexe, il allait frapper mais son poing fut arrêté dans son élan par une main ferme.

« - C'est moi.

- Heero ?

- Hum…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Chuuut… »

Heero passa sa main sur le torse de Duo et le caressa doucement du bout des doigts.

« - Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? »

Heero se plaça alors au dessus de l'Américain et l'embrassa tout doucement. Tout d'abord surpris, Duo se laissa faire, et finit même par profiter du baiser. Un baiser sucré, doux et puissant en même temps…

Il le repoussa, s'écartant de lui.

« - Heero, c'était toi !

- …

- Vas t'en !

- Duo…

- Ne me touche pas ! Vas t'en ! »

Heero retourna dans son lit, sans dire un mot de plus. Il entendit bientôt Duo se mettre à pleurer, mais n'osa pas faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, peut-être n'était il pas homo, peut-être était il dégoûté de ce baiser…

- - -

La vie de la base reprit son court, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne souffla mot sur ce qui s'était passé. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus d'ailleurs. Et ce silence se faisait oppressant.

- - -

La mission suivante, ils se retrouvèrent infiltrés dans une base ennemie à détruire système informatique et système de sécurité. Malheureusement, ils furent repérés. L'un des soldats qu'ils avaient assommé se releva et prit Duo en ligne de mire…

- - -

J'entendis un bruit, je me retournais et vis un soldat prendre Duo en joue. Je me jetais entre lui et sa cible en hurlant. Duo entendit le coup de feu, se retourna et me vit m'effondrer. Il abattit le tireur et se jeta sur moi. J'avais mal, si mal. La balle avait traversé mon corps et avait brûlé les chaires sur son passage. Je sentais mon sang se déverser sur le sol.

« - Heero ! Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas abattu ?!

- J'avais plus de balles…

- T'es sensé recharger dès que ton flingue est vide !

- Je sais… J'ai merdé…

- Putain ! »

Duo enleva son blouson et le roula en boule, le plaçant sous ma nuque de façon à caller ma tête.

« - J'ai froid Duo… J'ai froid…

- Nan ! Nan, t'as pas froid ! Je t'interdis de crever pour moi !

- Duo… Je t'aime… »

Il enleva son t-shirt et compressa la plaie avec, le faisant passer du blanc au rouge. Mais j'avais toujours aussi froid, je sentais le vide m'envahir. Tout devint sombre, c'était la fin…

- - -

Duo était dans sa chambre, il faisait son sac. Il avait demandé sa mutation dans un autre dortoir pas question de continuer à dormir dans cette chambre. Il n'en avait plus la force.

- - -

Heero se réveilla dans une chambre blanche. Il avait mal. Apparemment, ils avaient quand même réussi à le sauver…

Il passa plusieurs jours alité avant de pouvoir retourner à sa chambre. Mais il était assigné aux paperasses pour le reste du mois. La balle l'avait traversé de part en part et était passée à quelques centimètres seulement de son poumon droit. Il avait eut une chance inouïe.

Regagnant sa chambre, il vit Trowa installé au bureau de Duo, entrain de taper un rapport.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Heero. Ca fait plaisir comme accueil de la part de son meilleur ami…

- Désolé. Mais où est Duo ?

- C'est moi qui vis ici dorénavant. Duo a demandé à changer de chambre. Il a prit ma place dans la chambre de Quatre et moi je me retrouve ici.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi il a fait… »

Heero s'interrompit. Il avait comprit. Sa déclaration à Duo, il ne pensait pas avoir à y donner suite, il était persuadé qu'il allait y passer quand il lui avait dit ça. Maintenant qu'il était là, Duo avait préféré le fuir. Il ne l'aimait donc pas. Au moins, c'était clair. Mais Heero se devait de lui parler.

- - -

On frappa à la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. Je lançait un 'Entrez' assez joyeux et vit Heero passer la porte. Merde. Il était déjà sorti de l'infirmerie. J'avais oublié à quel point il était résistant celui la… Heureusement que Quatre était là.

« - Bon bah moi je vais prendre ma douche hein… à plus ! »

Sale traître ! Tu payeras Winner !

Et voilà, je me retrouvait seul face à un Heero en mode accusateur puissance mille. Fait chier ! Comment lui expliquer que je me sois tiré comme ça… Mais à ma grande surprise, ce fut lui qui me fournit l'explicitation de ma fuite…

« - Je sais pourquoi tu es parti. »

Ah ouais ? Bah t'es fort alors ! Parce que la seule personne qui pourrait le deviner est morte et enterrée dans la fosse commune de L2 depuis des années ! Bien sûr, je ne le dis pas à haute voix, par pure curiosité, j'attendis de connaître cette explication…

« - C'est normal que tu ais été dérangé par ma déclaration, mais ce n'était pas le but, j'ai bien compris il y a un mois quand tu m'as rejeté que tu n'étais pas gay… Mais si je t'ai dit que je t'aimais il y a quinze jours, c'était parce que je ne pensais pas m'en sortir et que je ne voulais pas mourir sans te l'avoir dit.

- … »

Ah bah ça ! C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle… Mais il était à côté de la plaque notre Japonais de service ! Il avait tout faut ! J'avais envie de rire, j'avais même du mal à me retenir et un sourire s'était dessiné sur mes lèvres sans même que je ne puisse l'empêcher.

« - Ca te fait tant rire ? Dis quelque chose au moins au lieu de te foutre de moi… »

Heero me parut profondément blessé. C'est vrai, je n'avais rien dit depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre. Il devait avoir eut pas mal le trac avant de pouvoir me sortir tout ça en plus, et moi, beau salaud que je suis, je lui riais presque à la gueule ! Un peu de sérieux bordel !

« - Désolé.

- Hein ?

- Désolé, je ne ris pas (_enfin si on veut_) mais t'es à côté de la plaque.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis gay. Depuis toujours. »

Devant la mâchoire de Heero qui menaçait d'atteindre le sol avant d'être suivie par son propriétaire, je dû fournir un peu plus d'explications…

« - Si je suis parti, c'est pas à cause de tes sentiments, c'est à cause de ton attitude.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Je te l'ai dis pourtant, je me sentais harcelé, et pourtant, tu en as presque ris, tu l'as pris à la légère.

- Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire de mal.

- Ca je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Je me suis senti trahis en réalisant que c'était toi. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que c'est que de se sentir épié, chaque minute ? De se dire qu'un taré peut te sauter dessus n'importe quand ? Et qu'il peut-être là, n'importe où ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal…

- Et comment réagirais-tu en réalisant que celui qui te fait si peur, qui te fais te tenir sur tes gardes chaque seconde vit avec toi, qu'il dort à quelques mètres à peine de toi… »

Sans le vouloir, je me mis à pleurer, je tremblais. Je me haïssais de lui montrer ainsi mes faiblesses, mais je n'avais plus le choix. Il devait savoir, savoir combien j'avais eut peur. Combien c'était dur de savoir comment ça se finissait… Comment ça c'était fini sur L2…

« - Duo, je ne pensais vraiment pas… Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! Comment ?!

- Pardon…

- T'es pas déséquilibré pourtant ! »

Heero s'était approché et m'avait prit dans ses bras. Moi je le frappais sans la moindre force. Sans la moindre conviction. Je pleurais toujours… Mais j'acceptais d'être dans ses bras, pourquoi ? Alors qu'il me faisait peur… Peut-être qu'au final, je n'avais pas si peur de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il était paniqué de me voir comme ça…

« - Duo… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu réagis d'une façon si extrême, tu as donc eut si peur ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… c'est comme ça que j'ai perdu mon grand frère… »

Heero m'entraîna vers le lit et me força à m'y asseoir. Se posant en face de moi, il m'incita à continuer.

« - Quand on était gamins, Solo s'occupait de nous, il a toujours tout fait pour nous. Et un jour, il a commencé à être harcelé. Nous, du haut de nos 7 ou 10 ans, on n'a pas comprit pourquoi. Mais des mecs le cherchaient constamment parce qu'il était homo. Ils l'on traqué, le faisant vivre des mois dans la peur. Un jour, ils l'on coincé, et j'étais là… Je suis le seul à l'avoir vu. Il l'on violé, ils lui sont passés dessus l'un après l'autre… ils étaient six. Ca s'est passé juste à côté de notre planque, au milieu de la nuit. Il n'a pas crié, pas laissé échapper un son… Tu sais pourquoi ?

- …

- Pour que nous ne venions pas à son aide, pour que ces salauds ne nous touchent pas. Il a tout supporté sans un mot pour nous sauver. Et pourtant, pendant qu'ils le violait, ils le poignardaient, lacérant sa peau à coup de couteau. Au bout de plus d'une heure, ils l'ont laissé pour mort. Je suis descendu et quand il m'a vu, au dessus de lui, en pleurs, il m'a dit 'boys don't cry' et a tendu un bras ensanglanté pour essuyer mes larmes. Il est mort sous mes yeux, juste parce qu'il couchait avec un mec, il a été tué de la pire façon qu'il soit, sous mes yeux. Maintenant que tu sais ça, essaye un peu d'imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir…

- … »

Je n'avais pas relevé les yeux en lui racontant tout ça, mais maintenant que j'avais vidé mon sac, je voulais le regarder dans les yeux. Je fus choqué de voir qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu exprimer le moindre sentiment.

« - C'est pas la peine de pleurer. Tout ça c'est loin aujourd'hui.

- Mais moi je t'ai remis tout ça en tête, je suis un monstre !

- Mais non, tu n'es pas ce que tu dis, j'ai juste eut peur c'est tout.

- Pardon… comment faire que tu me pardonnes ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- O-o

- Aller ! Embrasse-moi ! »

Bon, vu qu'il n'était pas décidé à se lancer, je le fit pour lui et l'embrassais. Scellant nos lèvres, l'embrassant de tout mon être, j'embarquais sa langue dans une danse effrénée. Il avait toujours le même goût sucré, si agréable, ma langue en redemandait toujours plus…

A bout de souffle, je le libérais enfin de mon emprise. Il avait les joues rouges, sa respiration était courte… Comme j'avais envie de lui…

Je m'approchais encore de lui, glissant ma langue sur son cou, je remontais jusqu'à son oreille, en suçant légèrement le lobe, je lui murmurais mon envie.

- - -

« - J'ai envie de toi… »

Il me l'avait soufflé à l'oreille, continuant ensuite d'embraser ma peau avec ses lèvres, allumant des incendies un peu partout sur mon corps. J'étais stupéfait de voir enfin mes rêves se réaliser. Pourtant, je ne réagissais plus vraiment. J'avais du mal à bouger, paralysé par la peur. Oui, pour une fois, j'avais peur. Je venais de le blesser alors j'avais peur de recommencer, de plus, à lui avoir demandé de me raconter tout ça, il avait certainement encore les images du viol de Solo en tête. Je refusais qu'il les assimile à notre première fois ensemble. Mais comment l'arrêter ? Il était déjà entrain de défaire ma ceinture, celui que je voulais depuis si longtemps était là, devant moi, et me voulait moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas refuser…

Tout doucement, je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt blanc, caressant sa peau étonnement douce. Attrapant son élastique, je libérais ses cheveux et passais ma main dedans. Eux aussi ils étaient si doux et ils sentaient si bon. Pas de moyen de résister à Duo, pas envie de résister à Duo…

- - -

Ils se retrouvèrent vite nu, se caressant sur le lit de Duo, explorant de leurs paumes chaque parcelle de peau du corps de l'autre. Excités par ces contacts restés jusqu'alors assez chaste malgré leur tenue d'Adam, Duo prit l'initiative de laisser sa main droite descendre un peu plus au Sud, rendant visite à une partie assez tendue du corps de l'asiatique…

- - -

Embrassant son torse, au dessus de moi, il redescendit capturer mes lèvres, sa main courant toujours le long de mon corps. Au moment où sa langue frôlait la mienne, sa main se posa sur une partie plus qu'éveillée de mon anatomie et je laissais échapper un gémissement à moitié étouffé par notre baiser. Apparemment, c'était là l'effet attendu. Duo saisit totalement mon membre entre ses doigts et entama une série de vas et viens des plus excitants. Cette fois, je ne pu plus retenir un son. Abandonnant mes lèvres, il se consacra ensuite à mes tétons déjà durcis eux aussi par l'excitation montante. Les léchant, les suçant, les mordant, je ne tenais plus…

- - -

Toujours occupé à maltraiter tour à tour de mes dents les deux boutons de chair parsemant son torse, je fus soudain arrêté dans mon affaire par ses bras qui me repoussaient sur le matelas. Me retrouvant sur le dos, je lâchais au passage son jouet méridional, cessant mes irréguliers vas et viens. Je le fixais dans les yeux, l'obligeant à se noyer dans l'améthyste des miens. Plongeant vers mon visage, il reprit ma bouche en otage avant de la délaisser complètement au profit d'une zone plus réactive.

Saisissant d'une main la base de mon sexe, il lui administra quelques coups de langue avant d'en sucer le bout. Je perdis à cet instant toute notion de temps. Et lorsqu'il me prit totalement en bouche, je perdis également toute notion d'espace. Pas la peine de me demander où nous nous trouvions, je ne le savais plus.

Arrivant à mes limites de contenance, il s'en rendit compte et me retira la jouissance de la libération et cessant immédiatement. En contre partie, il prit mes doigts et les humecta avidement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, je me redressais pour le laisser s'allonger à ma place. Je le regardais un instant avant de lui écarter les jambes et de me placer entre celles-ci. Introduisant doucement mes doigts en lui, il se cabra pour mieux les accueillir.

- - -

Les mouvements de ses doigts en moi, je les ressentais dans tout mon corps. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose au monde : Lui ! Même si je devais avoir mal, je voulais le sentir en moi, imprimer dans ma chair le moindre de ses mouvements, je voulais lui appartenir.

Il retira ses doigts, aussi doucement qu'il les avait introduis. Puis, je sentis une chose beaucoup plus imposante presser contre mon intimité. J'appréhendais… Lentement, il s'enfonça en moi et je me cambrais encore pour mieux supporter la douleur. Profitant de ce geste, il passa ses bras sous mon dos et m'attira à lui, me plaquant contre son torse.

Nous nous retrouvions ainsi, assis face à face dans le lit, mais il ne bougea pas avant que je ne me sois totalement habitué à sa présence en moi. Lorsqu'il commença ses mouvements, j'eus tout de même légèrement mal. Mais la douleur fut vite effacée. Je montais et descendais sur son sexe gonflé, criant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il touchait ma prostate…

- - -

Il était si excitant, si beau, et je l'aimais tant… Il s'abandonnait totalement à moi et moi je me noyais dans ses cris, gémissant presqu'aussi fort. A chaque geste il attisait un peu plus le brasier dans mon bas ventre, ses cris jetant toujours un peu plus d'huile sur le feu dans mon corps.

Je ne tenais plus, j'allais mourir de plaisir. Je saisis d'une main humide de sueur son membre sans doutes douloureux et recommençais à le caresser. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et cria de plus belle. Nous n'étions plus sur Terre, ni l'un ni l'autre… Nous nous envolions…

- - -

Allongés l'un sur l'autre en travers du lit qui tenait à présent plus du champ de bataille que d'autre chose, le souffle court et trempés de sueur, les deux pilotes commençaient à somnoler.

Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur un petit Arabe des plus paniqués…

« - Duo ! Heero ! »

Piquant un fard devant les deux corps d'éphèbes qui s'offraient à sa vue, il referma la porte aussi sec, restant dans la pièce et continuant à crier.

« - Habillez-vous ! Plus vite que ça ! Noin arrive !

- Merde !

- Ca c'est de ta faute Hee-chan ! Tu pouvais pas crier moins fort ?!

- Si t'étais pas aussi doué, je crierais moins fort !

- Euh… Si je ne suis pas rentré de ma douche c'est pour éviter ce genre de conversation, alors merci de me les épargner.

- Sorry Qua-chan !

- Gomen. »

Rhabillés en moins de deux, leur t-shirt à peine remis et pas rentrés le moins du monde dans leur treillis, les pilotes virent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir de la même façon que précédemment, mais avec plus de violence encore. Ils se demandèrent d'ailleurs comment le mur résistait encore à chaque agression de la poignée… Leur Colonel entra furax dans la pièce et ils se mirent au garde à vous immédiatement.

« - Yuy ! Maxwell ! Je sais messieurs que Preventers n'est pas comme l'armée, nous sommes bien moins strictes sur la discipline, mais il ne faudrait pas oublier que vous êtes assignés à la section militaire ! N'est-ce pas ?!

- Oui mon Colonel !

- Alors puisqu'apparemment vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie, je vous vous apprendre à faire la différence. 1 mois de mise à pied ! Durant ce mois, vous serez assignez comme mécano au hangar de réparation de MS. J'espère que cela suffira à vous faire comprendre que les dortoirs d'une base sont fait pour dormir !

- Oui mon Colonel !

- Vous serez à 5h dans mon bureau demain matin pour me remettre vos armes de service. Bonne nuit ! »

Une fois leur Colonel sortie, ils se regardèrent tous et Heero et Duo explosèrent de rire devant un Quatre accablé de honte.

« - Vous avez abusé quand même là !

- Ha ha ha ha ha... désolé Qua-chan... pfff ha ha ha ha ha...

- Non mais attendez, on vous a vraiment entendu dans tout le dortoir ! Et franchement, Noin a été cool sur ce coup là, elle a quand même attendu de ne plus vous entendre pour débarquer…

- Ouais… mais quand même… »

Heero retrouvait son calme et Duo pouffait toujours de rire mais plus modérément. Quatre était consterné par leur bêtise. Puis, le jeune Kabyle réalisa…

« - Et dans ma chambre en plus ! Bonjour la réputation ! --° »

Ce qui eut pour effet, forcément, de relancer leur fou rire… Heureusement pour eux, Noin ne les entendit pas. Elle était vraiment furieuse de ce qui s'était passé dans SA base. Elle décida que si leur séjour aux réparations ne suffisait pas, elle les assignerait carrément à la paperasse ! Pour des pilotes, rien de pire…

En tout cas, à ce moment là, rien n'aurait pu les calmer. Ils venaient de commencer une histoire qui risquait d'être pleine de rebondissements vu leur vie constante à la base et leur indiscrétion déjà culte au sein du dortoir militaire de Preventers.

OWARI ?

Wouah ! Deux jours pour une fic, et elle est même pas toute pourriteuh ! mdr ! Bon, OK, c'est juste mon avis, le votre est peut-être différent… Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi de ma petite dernière ? Reviews please…

Kisu minna !

Sano.


End file.
